The Seventh Year
by dark777888
Summary: When Harry goes back to school he thinks his new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is a little off.


Hey guys this is my first story and I don't consider myself much of a writer so please don't be too critical. If you do have any suggestions please put them in your review. Also in the review could you put an easy rating like 3 out of five or seven out of ten? You know something like that. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

Harry had always been very lucky. In his toddler years he survived Voldemort.

In his first year he saved the Sorcerers Stone.

In his second he defeated Tom Riddle and the basilisk.

Year three, the dementors. Year four the Triwizard Tournament with dragons, merpeople, and a dark and forbidding maze.

Year five he fought in the ministry.

Year six he found the first horcrux with Dumbledore.

And through all of this he came out with minor injuries when those around him sometimes were seriously injured or in very rare cases killed.

But in year seven what would happen.

Could he go on like this or was he out of luck.

The year started off calmly unlike most.

He was a very good student getting all exceeding expectations on his O. W. L. s until the new DADA (defense against the dark arts) teacher came.

He was a plump stubby man measuring in at no more than four foot five.

His name was Professor Knoblog.

He looked to have been only 35 years old yet he had the mind of someone way older than he.

When he came to Hogwarts he sort of hid away from people unless it was class time.

He never came to eat in the grand hall except on holidays like Christmas or Halloween.

He had shaggy brown hair the color of chocolate and he walked with a slight limp.

When asked about it he would never answer.

He was a seemingly good teacher but had a strange dislike for Harry.

When he taught he never called on Harry, never listened to Harry, and most importantly treated Harry like scum.

Giving him terrible grades on things that with his other teachers Would have given him great grades on..

In the first months of Knoblog's teaching people muttered strange things like that he was a deatheater or that he killed some workers in the ministry.

Only thing was that they were correct.

He had killed people and he had been a deatheater.

He was a loyal servant to lord Voldemort and his job was to kill Harry.

First he bewitched the whomping willow to try and smash Harry when he walked by.

Harry only thought that the tree was still mad at him for crashing into it and thought nothing else of the matter.

Second he tried to lure Harry into a private room and kill him there.

This didn't work because the stairs knew what Knoblog was up to and kept moving so that Harry couldn't get to his classroom.

Harry just thought that the stairs were in a mood and made his way back to the Griffindor common room.

On the third try he made the walkway in the dungeon crumble when he walked over it.

He just had McGonagall (the new headmistress since Dumbledore died ) fix the corridor.

She did so but with huge suspicions.

After that Harry started getting suspicious.

He was being called places a lot.

Also he got a lot of detentions with Knoblog.

All of which he ignored.

At the last quarter of school Knoblog was getting anxious but he didn't let it show.

If he didn't kill Harry soon Harry would be a free soul and neigh impossible to get to.

It was at this point that people started getting riled up.

There were reports at the ministry of a follower of Voldemort sneaking through the ministry lines and escaping to kill someone.

They had no pictures though so he couldn't be identified by appearance.

Harry had his friends on the watch for someone odd sneaking around.

He had the D. A. meet in the room of requirements to schedule where they should be posted to look for this odd figure.

Little did they no that he was teaching them in DADA.

At this point Knoblog was getting a lot more direct.

Harry even had some spells cast at him but he never saw the person who cast them.

He would always dart around a corner or transfigure into a bug.

One day in the last week of school Knoblog revealed himself and directly challenged Harry to a duel.

Harry accepted but in complete bewilderment.

First Knoblog used expelearmous.

Then he got serious.

He use the Crusotus curse but with no success.

Instead he hit a fly, which started buzzing loudly and then died.

Then he used the major curse.

Avadakadavra.

Harry dodged and then McGonagall Marched in and tried to use expelearmous but her wand backfired sending her sprawled out on the ground.

Then Harry used expelearmous.

Knoblog wasn't ready and it hit him square on in his chest.

Some people from the ministry came to take him away and identified him as Mangy Garfunge.

He went to Azcaban and was sentenced to death three days later.

As usual, at the end of the year Harry was praised as a hero for once again prevailing against impossible odds.

On graduation day McGonagall gave him his O. W. L. s.

He was amazed.

She had re-graded his DADA paper and he did outstanding.

He left Hogwarts as usual.

With a crowd of people wanting to shake his hand .

He decided to go study Durmstrang.

He graduated there with flying colors.

After that he went to work at the ministry in the DADA area.

He defeated Voldemort and became the Minister of Magic. He and Ginny got married and lived a long happy life.

Hey guys I hoped you liked it. That was my first Ginny story and I don't think it's very good. Please review so I will be motivated to write other stories on this site and please don't be too critical. 


End file.
